No sé
by schezar
Summary: Makoto se le declara a Haruka en un intento de mantenerlo a su lado, pero recibe rechazo de parte del delfín. Ambos toman caminos separados, Haru se va con Rin a Australia y Makoto se va a estudiar a Tokyo; y ahí es donde conoce a un chico muy misterioso que cambiara su vida. Soumako.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Free! me pertenece son obra de sus respectivos autores porque si fueran míos el Soumako sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** no mucho... creo xD

 **Notas:** al final.

* * *

Una vez que Haruka Nanase encontró su sueño decidió que lo mejor era irse con Rin a Australia, su amigo, su rival y el chico que siempre había amado. Al enterarse de esto Makoto Tachibana le declaro su amor antes de que partiera hacia su nuevo destino con la intención de que no lo abandonara y se quedara por siempre a su lado, sin embargo lo único que consiguió del pelinegro fue rechazo, desprecio y que le rompieran el corazón cruelmente.

Ambos nadadores tomaron rumbos separados, Haru se partió con Rin a Australia y Makoto por su parte se fue a Tokio para estudiar en la universidad; puesto que él no tenía el talento para las competencias que sus otros dos amigos.

Tres meses pasaron desde que Makoto se traslado a Tokio, el ya no era el mismo chico de antes, esos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre habían transmitido alegría, esperanza, bondad, confianza y demasiada amabilidad ahora se encontraban apagados; esos bosques llenos de vida que representaban sus hermosos orbes habían sido arrasados por el tsunami llamado Haruka. Sus bellos labios que siempre eran adornados por una dulce sonrisa ahora nunca sonreían. El siempre había estado rodeado de amigos debido a su amabilidad y bondad, pero justo ahora él se había convertido en un chico solitario.

Al terminar las clases un día como cualquier otro el chico orca se disponía a irse a su departamento cuando de repente….

\- CUIDADO! - Fue tacleado por un desconocido y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- AUCH! - Fue lo único que salió de sus hermosos labios.

\- Perdona, ¿te encuentras bien? - El desconocido se había incorporado y ahora ofrecía su mano para que Makoto se pusiera en pie.

\- Si, la verdad fue más el susto que el golpe - dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable, de esas que hacía mucho no compartía con nadie.

\- Enserio perdón, estoy muy apenado… Por cierto, Me llamo Luka, Luka Crozseria, pero me puedes decir Zess - Dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

\- Yo soy Tachibana Makoto, un gusto - Hizo una leve reverencia que le sirvió para esconder el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro.

\- Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si para compensarte te invito a comer? - Y ahí estaba nuevamente, esa sonrisa coqueta y su mirada seductora.

\- No es necesario, realmente no fue nada.

\- Pero me sentiría realmente culpable por lo que paso, no podré dormir y luego seré un muerto viviente - estaba claro que no se daría por vencido fácilmente, lo que a Makoto le resulto un poco lindo - ¿Qué te parece si lo haces por mi?

\- Bueno, estaría bien, pero que sea otro día porque mañana tengo un examen muy importante - Sacó un papel, una pluma y rápidamente apunto su número - Nos vemos.

\- Te llamaré mañana - Makoto solo le dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció al final del pasillo.

Al día siguiente Makoto presentó su examen justo como había dicho a su nuevo amigo, estuvo tan concentrado y preocupado por ello que al finalizar se le olvido que traía su celular en su mochila en modo silencioso, estaba tan ensimismado en lo de su examen que ni se acordaba del incidente del día anterior. Llego a su departamento, tiro su mochila al suelo, se dio una ducha, preparó su cena y se dispuso a dormir.

Al despertar al día siguiente su reloj marcaba las 4:00 PM ¿Qué? Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo es que había dormido tanto? Pero lo más preocupante, era viernes, el aun tenía clases que atender, y sobre todo tenía que ir por los resultados del examen que presentó el día anterior puesto que ese maestro era algo especial por así decirlo. Si se apuraba seguro alcanzaba a llegar a la última clase, así que sin pensarlo mucho se puso unos jeans, una sudadera, tenis y un gorro para ocultar su espantoso peinado; por ultimo cogió la mochila y salió corriendo rumbo a su escuela.

Llego justo a 3 minutos de que empezara la clase "ufff lo logré" pensó, y eso era cierto, ese maestro era extremadamente puntual y no dejaba entrar a nadie después de él. Apenas estaba recuperando el aliento por haber corrido tanto se presento su maestro cerrando la puerta. "el día de hoy solo entregare las calificaciones del examen de ayer" informo, dio unas instrucciones, dejo varias tareas y por último los despidió, no sin antes desearles un buen fin de semana.

Al salir de clase buscando dinero en su mochila encontró su celular, al revisarlo pudo ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas e igual de mensajes de texto, todos de un numero que no conocía. Leyó el último mensaje " _perdón por tanta insistencia, si estas ocupado márcame cuando tengas tiempo para ver lo de ir a comer… Atte: Zess",_ al ver esto Makoto recordó lo que había pasado hace 2 días, y se sintió un poco culpable, así que decidió que debería llamarle para disculparse, justo cuando iba a realizar la llamada su celular anuncio la llamada entrante, miro la pantalla y diviso que era el numero de Zess, alcanzo a contestar, escucho un _"hola"_ posteriormente el aparato vibró y dio un pitido como signo de que se le había acabado la batería y por último se apagó. Esto no podía estar pasando, es demasiada mala suerte ¿o acaso era una advertencia de que no deberían verse más? Quién sabe, pero era algo que iba a averiguar muy pronto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este fic lo escribí hace mucho, no había tenido tiempo de publicarlo. Al principio sería un fic Makoharu, luego pensé que siempre no, entonces metí a otro personaje que fuera muy guapo y de entre todos escogí a Zess, puesto que es hermoso, sexy y tentador, todo lo que necesitaba para este fic, si no lo conocen es el de la portada y es del manga/anime "uraboku" bueno en realidad es "uragiri..." no sé qué, pero muchos lo abrevian "uraboku". Como he dicho, lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y pues ahora será un fic Soumako, porque esa es mi shipp.

Con respecto al nombre del fic, me quebré mucho la cabeza para ver cómo le ponía y como nada se me ocurrió, así que simplemente no supe que poner y lo deje de esa forma, por eso se llama "No sé" xD


	2. Cita

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Free! Así como Zess, me pertenecen son obra de sus respectivos autores porque si fueran míos el Soumako sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **Notas:** al final.

* * *

Con ese pequeño remordimiento de conciencia llego al que era ahora su nuevo hogar y lo primero que hizo fue poner a cargar su móvil, para así poderle marcar a su nuevo ammmmm ¿Amigo?

En cuanto encendió su celular entro una llamada, lo cual asusto un poco al ojiverde, ya que lo tomo de sorpresa y aunque fuera ya todo un universitario, eso no evitaba que aún fuera un gatito miedoso.

\- Hola - Se apresuro a contestar.

\- Hasta que me contestas, llegué a pensar que me habías dado mal tu número - Soltó un suspiro que hasta Makoto logró escuchar.

\- Lo siento mucho, es que el día del examen estuve algo ocupado, me olvide de todo y hoy me quedé dormido, así que se me hizo muy tarde, por lo cual no cargue el celular y cuando iba contestarte la llamada me quede sin batería, en si estos días han sido un total desastre, realmente lo siento - hablo tan rápido que se quedo sin aire.

\- No te preocupes - soltó una risa divertida - pero para compensarme tengamos una cita mañana ya que es sábado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una cita? - Mako se sobresalto al escuchar la palabra _"cita"._

\- Si, así como lo oyes y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

\- Pero…

\- Así que te veo mañana al medio día en el parque que está cerca de la universidad - volvió a sonreír - Por cierto, ponte guapo - Rápidamente colgó sin dar oportunidad de replicar algo al ojiverde.

Makoto quedo un poco desconcertado con eso, pero no tenía nada que perder, además era el primer amigo que había hecho desde su llegada a Tokio.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, tomo una ducha, preparo su desayuno el cual consistía en cereal puesto que nunca ha sido muy bueno en lo que a cocinar respecta. Cuando se disponía a arreglarse se detuvo a pensar "que quiso decir con que me ponga guapo", además ¿Una cita? El nunca antes había tenido una ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Acaso no son hombres los dos? Y por ultimo pero no menos importante ¿Qué debería ponerse?

El estilo de Makoto era casual-deportivo, pero obviamente no iría a una cita con unos pants o ropa deportiva así que escogió unos jeans negros ajustados, una playera amarilla que se pegaba a su bien trabajado pecho, una chamarra de piel negra, tenis que hacían juego con su playera y un cinturón negro con estampados en amarillo. Uso la secadora para peinarse, cosa que últimamente no hacía, de hecho había pasado tiempo desde que no se arreglaba, pero la verdad estaba nervioso y quería dar una buena impresión, ¿Pero por que se estaba esforzando tanto? Si se detenía a pensar como era el chico con quien tenía una cita realmente no era su tipo. Pero él no tenía un tipo, de hecho a Makoto Tachibana solo le gustaba una persona, Haru, su Haru…. Se entristeció un poco al recordarlo y como le había rechazado cruelmente. _"Basta de eso, debo enfocarme"_ se regaño mentalmente. Luka en si es muy guapo, su nuevo amigo era inclusive más guapo que el chico al cual le profesaba amor eterno, tenía que ser realista, era alto, inclusive más alto que el, más o menos 1.90m, de piel blanca como la porcelana, un cabello negro muy oscuro que contrastaba con su piel, unos ojos plateados, muy hermosos, su mirada era seductora y sus labios tenían una sonrisa coqueta, en si una muy linda cara; además de que era delgado, pero no un delgado escueto, su cuerpo se veía marcado, en si Zess era un chico muy sexy ¿Qué? ¿Realmente estaba pensando en el cuerpo de otro chico? La verdad era que ese nuevo amigo suyo era un ángel caído que incitaba a pecar inclusive a los ángeles más puros como Makoto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ya era muy tarde, tan tarde que si no se apresuraba simplemente no podría llegar a su cita, así que no lo pensó más y se apresuro a irse.

\- Ya paso media hora y aún no llega, tsk - Chasqueó la lengua.

Por su parte Luka era del tipo que hacia esperar por él, nunca esperaba a nadie; pero extrañamente hoy había llegado 15 minutos antes, así que a estas alturas ya estaba muy impaciente, " _debe ser el karma"_ pensó que estaba pagando todas esas veces en las que él había sido impuntual por hacerse el interesante.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos más cuando de pronto apareció ese ángel tan bello con su sonrisa encantadora, entonces supo que había valido la pena tanta espera.

\- Hola, lamento la demora - Sonrió para intentar suavizar la situación.

\- No te preocupes, yo igual acabo de llegar - Dijo desviando la mirada, obviamente no iba a aceptar que llevaba un buen rato esperándolo - bien, entonces vayamos a comer algo - era su turno de sonreír y así lo hizo mientras tomaba de la mano a Makoto, quien sólo alcanzo a ruborizarse y seguirlo.

Fueron a una cafetería, Zess pidió un café negro y Makoto una malteada de fresa, con un pastel de chocolate como acompañamiento.

\- Pareces un niño consumiendo tanto azúcar - comento el pelinegro tratando de romper el silencio.

\- Si, eso mismo dicen mis amigos - de pronto su sonrisa se vio apagada al recordar que sus preciados kohais se encontraban aun en Iwatobi y su Haru se encontraba en Australia con Rin.

\- Vamos, no te pongas así - agarro un pedazo de pastel con el tenedor - a ver di "aaa" - Makoto se sonrojo nuevamente, pero acepto ser alimentado por su nuevo amigo arrancando varios suspiros de las chicas que estaban ahí presentes.

\- Esto es un poco vergonzoso - replico.

\- ¿Por qué? Además nadie nos conoce y si así fuera creo que no habría ningún problema - dirigió su mano lentamente al rostro del castaño - mira, tienes un poco de chocolate aquí - con su pulgar acaricio esos tiernos labios limpiándole la mancha de chocolate, acto seguido llevo su propio dedo a su boca para limpiar el chocolate con su lengua en una mueca por demás sexy.

Así siguieron un rato hasta que terminaron con lo que habían pedido. Se levantaron de ahí dejando una buena propina a la mesera y se dirigieron hacía su nuevo destino, el parque de diversiones.

\- ¿A cuál te quieres subir primero? - pregunto el pelinegro, Makoto solo se quedo observando, puesto que no era muy amante de los juegos mecánicos - bien, entonces decidiré yo - tomo de la mano al castaño y se dirigieron a la montaña rusa. Makoto se maldijo mentalmente, tal vez debió haber escogido él el juego, ya que no le emocionaba mucho subirse a ese enorme juego.

Zess gritaba emocionado y Makoto gritaba aterrado. Al final bajaron, uno feliz y el otro mareado.

\- Lo siguiente será casa embrujada - sonrió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué? La ca.. casa embrujada - su voz temblaba, su acompañante se dio cuenta de ello.

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado - dijo mientras lo agarraba de la mano para entrar juntos.

Justo como lo había pensado Makoto, no había sido buena idea. Ahora estaba gritando y temblando mientras se aferraba al brazo de Zess. De repente una mano salió del piso y le jalo un pie al castaño, obteniendo un grito muy fuerte. Zess le ayudo a soltarse y lo abrazo tiernamente.

\- Yo estoy contigo, no temas - acerco la cabeza de Makoto a su pecho y lo acaricio tiernamente. Finalmente salieron de la casa embrujada y se sentaron en una banca para que el castaño se recuperara un poco - ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a alimentar a los animales? - pregunto con una sonrisa en la boca mientras señalaba una pequeña granja.

\- Si, vamos - acepto demasiado rápido, al fin algo que realmente le gustaba.

Compraron comida para los animales en un puesto y se dirigieron a la pequeña granja.

\- Mira es muy lindo - Makoto estaba alimentando a un conejito blanco que se había acercado a él. Zess solo observaba lo lindo que se miraba Makoto ahí. Se agacho y lo imito alimentando otro conejo. Pasó un poco de tiempo y subieron a otras atracciones mecánicas.

Zess jugó tiro al blanco en uno de los puestos ganando un peluche de tiburón ballena, el cual se lo obsequio al castaño. Después fueron a ver un show al aire libre en un pequeño teatro que se encontraba dentro del mismo parque de diversiones, era un show bastante cómico y familiar. Para esto ya había atardecido, por lo cual decidieron que la última parada sería en la noria.

\- Vaya, si que ha sido un día un poco cansado - comento Zess.

\- La verdad sí, pero debo aceptar que hace mucho no me divertía tanto - se le escapo un linda sonrisa.

\- Sabes Makoto - hizo una pausa - llevo mucho tiempo observándote y la verdad siempre había tenido ganas de acercarme a ti, pero no sabía cómo - Makoto iba a decir algo, pero Zess fue más rápido, puso su dedo índice en los labios del castaño para que no dijera nada y poder seguir con lo que quería decir - déjame terminar - el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte regalándoles una hermosa vista desde la cima de la noria - quiero que nos tratemos más, que cuando necesites de alguien no dudes en pedirme ayuda - se acerco un poco más a su acompañante - eres muy lindo como para que estés todo el tiempo solo - acorto más la distancia uniendo lentamente sus labios con los de Makoto en un dulce y calmado beso.

Makoto no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. Su forma de besar era muy torpe por lo que solo intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Zess. Ese era su primer beso, siempre había pensado que su primer beso sería con su mejor amigo, esa persona que conocía desde que eran niños, esa persona que lo había rechazado de la peor manera, esa persona que seguramente ahora se encontraba besándose con Rin o con alguien más. Sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero no los abrió, por una vez se dejaría llevar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno aquí está la continuación, la iba a subir antes porque según yo ya la tenía lista, bueno según yo solo faltaban unos pequeños detalles; pero cuando abrí el documento me di cuenta de que estaba a medias y pues tuve que escribirlo, por eso la tardanza.

Sé que dije que sería un soumako, pero será algo lento, aun falta algo para que aparezca sousuke :v

Cualquier duda, critica o comentario es aceptado... todo sea para mejorar :D


	3. Retroceder

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Free! Así como Zess, me pertenecen son obra de sus respectivos autores porque si fueran míos el Soumako sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **Notas:** al final.

* * *

Se dejaría llevar, eso es lo que había pensado pero realmente no pudo hacerlo. Era un tonto, un puritano muy tonto. Se había dicho a si mismo que su primera vez sería con la persona a la que amara y en ese momento no amaba a Zess, no amaba a su vecino el cual nunca había visto en todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo en Tokio, tampoco amaba a ninguno de sus compañeros de clases con los que ni siquiera interactuaba... el solo amaba a una persona, y esa persona amaba a alguien más, alguien que nunca sería él.

El día de la cita con Zess se acabo justo cuando bajaron de la noria, Makoto estaba sumamente avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder, Zess por su parte estaba bastante excitado y quería más después de haber probado esos angelicales labios. Pero nunca nada sale como se planea, al final el castaño termino disculpándose con él y se despidió yéndose solo hacia su departamento. El pelinegro no se lo podía creer, era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba, por Dios que era un sex-symbol, cualquiera quisiera tener algo con él, si fuera posible hasta el solo se daría... pero también era la primera vez que él deseaba tanto tener a alguien.

Makoto se fue a su departamento, comenzó a revisar sus trabajos pendientes cuando de repente le llego un mensaje en su cuenta de fb, era de Rin, no quería abrirlo, no quería saber nada de ellos, pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato y Makoto era un lindo gatito. Le dio click a la pestaña donde se encontraba el mensaje y al abrirlo lo primero que salió fue una foto de haru siendo penetrado por alguien más, quien obviamente ese alguien era Rin. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, acto seguido cerro de golpe su portátil. Rin era un maldito. Como ya era tarde y había perdido el apetito se dispuso a dormir.

Zess por su parte se dirigió a lo que era su lugar de trabajo.

\- Vaya, llegas temprano - dijo un chico de ojos azules - creí tendrías una cita.

\- Así es, pero... - guardo silencio.

\- No me digas, al fin encontraste alguien que fue capaz de resistir a tus encantos? - en los labios del chico de ojos turqueza se formo una sonrisa sarcástica - me alegra saber que no soy el único.

\- Tsk, eres una molestia cuando quieres - contesto enojado - mejor dame un trago.

\- Ehhhhh! - se sorprendió - pero los trabajadores no deben tomar - el muchacho seguía preparando bebidas.

\- Por eso mismo, no creo que haya algún problema si el que me da el trago es el jefe no? - le miro de forma seductora.

\- Ya te dije que conmigo eso no funciona - comenzó a reír - toma, es el más fuerte, cortesía de la casa para ver si así puedes superar que te despreciaran - soltó una carcajada aun más fuerte.

\- Ya verás que pronto estará comiendo de mi mano ese lindo gatito.

\- Como digas - volvió a su postura formal - nunca antes te había visto tan interesado en alguien.

\- Zess te extrañe - apareció un chico de cabello lila y ojos dorados que solo vestía unos bóxers muy ajustados de color negro y se colgó del cuello del nombrado.

\- Nao - le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Solo creí que tal vez podríamos divertirnos juntos - puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Zess.

\- No es mala idea - descendió un poco sus manos hacia las caderas del de ojos dorados.

\- Si usted quiere también se puede unir a la fiesta jefe - le guiño un ojo.

\- Zerisawa si van a hacer algo háganlo rápido y vuelve al trabajo - contesto enojado ya que estaba al tanto de la extraña relación que tenían esos dos - si no quieres que te despida.

\- Cálmate un poco, ya nos vamos - Zess jalo a Nao de la mano y se perdieron entre los pasillos del lugar - eres idiota, como le dices eso a él, si ya sabes como es.

\- Alcance a escuchar que tienes un nuevo gatito en la mira, lo traerás aquí para conocerlo? - se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro.

\- Cállate y hagamos esto rápido como nos dijeron - sin decir más, Zess comenzó a embestir el delgado cuerpo de su amante en turno.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Ya había pasado poco más de una semana y Makoto aún no se comunicaba con él, se sentía un poco frustrado. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, estaba acostumbrado a que lo buscaran, a que le rogaran por un poco de su tiempo; pero no, contrario a eso el castaño simplemente había desaparecido. Realmente no había desaparecido, aun lo veía en los pasillos de la escuela, pero siempre andaba con la mirada gacha y solitario como un hongo.

Al parecer tendría que ser el mismo quien actuara, puesto que Makoto no mostraba señales de hacerlo por si mismo mismo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, lo que pasa es que me he perdido en los caminos de la vida... okno, simplemente no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, lamento también que sea muy corto este capítulo, de hecho hace mucho que lo tengo, no lo publicaba porque quería agregarle más; pero al final no he podido hacerlo y aprovechando que es el cumpleaños de Sousuke subo este pequeño avance de la historia, si alguien lee esta historia y/o alguna de mis otras prometo ponerme las pilas para terminarlas lo más pronto posible.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, son aceptadas :D


End file.
